Just take a shower
by Josefangirl
Summary: ¿Quién no a tenido un día agotador y lo único que a querido es tomar una gloriosa ducha? Al menos esos eran los planes de Baz, pero ¿Lo podrá concretar o alguien se interpondrá en sus planes? Nuevo fanfic, espero les guste y no olviden comentar ;)


Hace una eternidad que no subía algo :c pero aquí estoy. Espero que les guste!

PD: Necesito vacaciones D:

Agradecimientos a mi amiga Macarena por darle el visto bueno a este fanfic ;)

* * *

 **Just take a shower**

 **Baz**

—Y… partido terminado! Muy bien jugado muchachos, damos por finalizada la práctica de hoy, pueden ir a las duchas- dijo el entrenador mientras felicitaba a los jugadores mediante iban pasando a su lado camino a camarines—. Baz, hoy realmente te luciste, vamos a vencer en el campeonato- le comentó mientras palmeando su hombro cuando este pasó por su lado.

Estaba exhausto, había anotado 3 goles que le otorgaron el triunfo a su equipo, lástima que solo había sido una práctica. Se pasó la mano por la frente intentando quitarse el sudor, tanto correr tras el balón le había dejado sediento, tendría que bajar a las catacumbas para beber un poco si no quería parecer enfermo. Era demasiado temprano como para ir a cazar al bosque además alguien podría verlo, alguien como Snow que no le había quitado los ojos de encima durante todo el entrenamiento, fingiendo que pasaba por casualidad por el campo en compañía de Bunce y Wellbelove, (quien tampoco le había apartado demasiado la mirada). Le había oído decir a Snow que iría con ellas a estudiar a la biblioteca pero supuso que se las había arreglado para convencerlas de que pasaran por ahí antes para poder vigilarlo mientras durara el entrenamiento, nada más oír el silbato final se marcharon o más bien Bunce arrastró a Snow fuera del lugar fastidiada por hacerle perder el tiempo en cosas como esas. Agatha simplemente se despidió con un gesto con la mano siguiéndoles los pasos por lo lejos.

Ahora que no estaba siendo acosado por su enemigo mortal y su séquito, agarró su mochila y se apresuró en ir hacia las catacumbas, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para ducharse en su habitación, después de todo Snow volvería muy tarde, con lo duro que era para entender las cosas dudaba que acabaran pronto.

 **Simon**

— ¡Por favor, Penny, puedo caminar solo! No es necesario que me arrastres—. Forcejeó para soltarse del agarre de su amiga, ella podía ser muy fuerte cuando se lo proponía. Agatha solo se quedó de pie mirando cómo discutían, a Simon le había costado demasiado convencerla para que estudiaran juntos y se notaba que no estaba a gusto con la situación. Hace un tiempo que las cosas con ella no iban del todo bien, se mostraba fría y algo distante con él, pero Simon no le había dado mayor importancia y simplemente la ignoraba.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca por un oscuro pasillo junto a unos pocos estudiantes que transitaban a su alrededor que se detenían a ver divertidos como Penélope le llevaba agarrado del brazo como si fuera un niño pequeño que estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

— Demonios, Simon, es que si no lo hago te pasarás toda la tarde viendo a Pitch y no alcanzaremos a estudiar nada, dudo que quieras reprobar ¿O prefieres volver y atesorar a Baz jugar?—. Se detuvo con una expresión molesta, realmente ella odiaba hablar de este tema.

— ¡No atesoro ver jugar a Baz! Solo lo vigilo de cerca, además ésta es mi última posibilidad para aprobar o tendré que volver a dar historia de la magia—

— ¡Pues apresúrate!—. Y continuaron caminando a paso firme hasta la biblioteca.

Una vez ahí se sentaron alrededor de una mesa en lo profundo del lugar, alejados de todo el barullo. La biblioteca estaba atiborrada de estudiantes, era demasiado notorio que estaban en periodo de exámenes, hasta se podía sentir el cansancio y la frustración en el aire. Penélope ya había preparado todo y estaba lista para enseñarle, Agatha jugueteaba con su lápiz rosa mientras releía sus notas, pero por más que Simon buscaba no podía encontrar su cuaderno en la mochila, debió haberlo dejado olvidado en su cuarto.

—Lo lamento pero no encuentro mi cuaderno, voy a mi habitación y vuelvo, no me tardaré nada—

Se esforzó lo más que pudo en parecer avergonzado por su descuido, pero no le fue suficiente ya que Penélope se veía aun más enojada que antes, Agatha solo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio debido a que tendría que quedarse a solas con Bunce, además ya les había hecho perder demasiado tiempo así que, sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hasta la casa de los enmascarados.

 **Baz**

— _El día que me marche de esta escuela habrá una plaga de ratas—_. Pensó Baz.

Salió de las catacumbas tras darse un buen festín, ya no tendría que volver en un largo tiempo.

Se encaminó hacia su cuarto, pensando en la relajante ducha que se daría. El constante acoso de Snow le estaba matando, por otro lado, cada vez le costaba más ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él, ya era demasiado agotador convivir con su presencia constante como para que además le siguiera a todos lados como si fuera su sombra.

Llegó a su habitación y, como había previsto, Snow aun no aparecía por el lugar por lo que tiró su mochila sobre su cama y procedió a quitarse la ropa dejándola esparcida por el suelo, ya la recogería más tarde ahora solo quería meterse en la ducha, sentir el agua tibia caer sobre su cabeza, respirar muy hondo y aclarar sus sentimientos.

 **Simon**

¡Alistair Crowley! Penélope, y tal vez Agatha también, iban a matarlo, se había tardado demasiado en regresar a la biblioteca y todo porque justo cuando pasaba por al lado del comedor vió una enorme bandeja llena de scones de frambuesa recién horneados junto con té caliente, no pudo aguantarse mucho, tanto vigilar a su némesis le había dejado hambriento así que fue hasta allí y no se detuvo hasta que se devoró todo el contenido de la bandeja y la tetera.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras de la torreta hasta su cuarto e ingresó sin más preámbulos, no recordaba haber dejado tirada la ropa antes de salir aunque con lo apresurado que se había levantado por haberse quedado dormido en la mañana quizás sí lo había hecho, de todos modos no le dio mayor importancia debido a que había bebido demasiado té y su vejiga ya no podía aguantar más todo ese líquido. Corrió hasta el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin percatarse de que todo el vapor que inundaba la habitación. Solo estaba concentrado en una cosa y esa era no orinarse encima.

 **Baz**

Baz no encontraba la manera de aclarar sus pensamientos, todas las posibles situaciones en las que se imaginaba a él confesando sus sentimientos a Snow terminaban mal o terriblemente mal, ni siquiera el agua tibia que caía con intensidad sobre su cuerpo le había ayudado a encontrar alguna solución a sus problemas, solo le habían impedido percatarse que ya no estaba solo en aquel cuarto, hasta que…

— ¡SIMON SNOW, ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HAZ METIDO?!—. Era la voz de Bunce, se oía realmente molesta, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí si Snow aun no había regresado? ¿O sí?

 **Simon**

Simon apenas se había subido la cremallera del pantalón y suspirado con alivio, cuando escuchó los gritos de Penélope provenientes desde las afueras de la habitación, ¿Cómo supo que aún estaba allí? sería su fin si no lograba salir de ahí o esconderse pero ¿Dónde? No tenía escapatoria, si salía hacia el dormitorio Penny lo encontraría enseguida y le engañaría. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un baño y su varita se le había quedado olvidada en su mochila en la biblioteca, no supo qué hacer hasta que su vista se clavó en la floreada cortina que separaba la ducha del cuarto de baño, solo le quedaba una opción y más valía que le funcionara…

 **Baz**

Fue solo una cosa de segundos. Baz iba a correr la cortina para salir de la ducha, cubrirse con una toalla y gritarle a Bunce que se largara o si no la acusaría por estar en el cuarto de los chicos, pero todo aquello quedó como un ingenioso plan malicioso ya que, cuando aproximó su mano hacia la tela que le separaba del resto del exterior, esta se deslizó violentamente dejando a la vista a quien menos esperaba encontrarse en esos momentos.

Simon Snow.

De pie frente a él sin el más mínimo respeto por la intimidad ajena, le miraba igual de sorprendido sin mover ni un músculo, solo el rubor de sus mejillas dejaba en evidencia su vergüenza ante la escena que estaba apreciando.

Un pensamiento permaneció en la cabeza de Baz durante aquellos segundos que le parecieron eternos: — _Oh my crowley—_

 **Simon y Baz**

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin entender nada sobre aquella extraña pero sobre todo embarazosa escena. Simon inspeccionaba con cautela el cuerpo de su enemigo ¿En qué momento Baz se había vuelto tan interesante? Solo los nuevos gritos de Penélope, que ya a esas alturas ya se oían más cercanos lograron sacarle de su aturdimiento y sin pensarlo mucho se metió a la regadera ignorando las quejas y la mirada atónita de Baz, sin siquiera importarle que el agua le fuera a empapar por completo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Sal ahora mismo! Y ni se te ocurra mirarme cuando lo hagas—. Le ardía el rostro y no era precisamente por el agua fría que aun salía de la ducha, todo aquello era demasiado para él: ambos en la ducha, Simon vestido y él completamente desnudo en aquel espacio minúsculo donde apenas cabían los dos. No fue de esa manera como había imaginó una situación similar, sino algo más romántico y mucho menos embarazoso. _Alistair Crowley, llévame contigo_.

— ¡Shhh!, cállate o nos descubrirá… a todo esto, eres bastante lampiño—. Simon comentó entre risas como si fuera una situación de lo más normal.

Baz no podía estar más ruborizado y molesto por toda aquella extraña escena. Simon le había visto tal y como había venido al mundo y para empeorar las cosas se estaba burlando de él — ¡¿A quién vienes a hacer callar?! Además ¡¿Qué esperabas?! Soy inglés y con ascendencia egipcio Ahora sal de aquí, esta no es tu ducha—. Trató de empujarlo fuera del cubículo pero no tuvo gran éxito.

—¡¿Podrías calmarte?! Nos va a oír, ¿Y cómo que no es mi ducha? también vivo aquí—. Cansado de que lo empujaran, Simon le agarró de las muñecas apoyándolas a cada lado de su cabeza impidiéndole seguir dando manotazos.

Baz no podía creer lo humillante que era todo eso, más aún, que le hubiera seguido el juego respondiendo a su tonto comentario inicial, sumado con lo vulnerable que ahora se encontraba con Snow teniéndole completamente sometido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo eso debía ser una horrible pesadilla. Apelando más a la vergüenza que al sentido común, optó por la mejor idea que se le ocurrió: Si para hacer que Simon se largara tendría que llamar a Bunce pues lo haría, aunque también lo viera desnudo.

—¿Y a mí que me importa si nos oye? ¡Bunce, está aquí! ¡Bunce!—. No quería tenerlo así de cerca, con el uniforme pegándose al cuerpo y los rizos cayendo sobre la frente, aferrando sus muñecas de esa manera a la pared sin ningún sentimiento de por medio más que solo el miedo de ser descubierto por Bunce. Baz quería que se marchara y le dejara solo ahogándose con sus propios sentimientos.

 **Simon**

Simon ya no sabía qué hacer, Penélope se escuchaba cada vez más cerca —¡No creas que no se qué estás aquí! ¡Te vi correr por el prado en esta dirección hace tan solo unos momentos!—. Tenía que hacer callar a Baz o lo delataría pero ¿Cómo?, estaban frente a frente, podía ver cada detalle de esos intensos ojos grises llenos de vergüenza que le suplicaban que le soltara, pero no podía hacerlo, no quería tener que enfrentarse a la furia de Penélope Bunce. Podía ser todo un héroe en el campo de batalla pero ante la ira de su amiga era todo un cobarde. _Usa la cabeza, Simon_ , le dijo una voz en su interior, eso era: la cabeza. Y sin pensarlo antes juntó su boca con la de su compañero impidiéndole seguir gritando. A eso se refería su mente al indicarle que usara la cabeza ¿O no?

 **Baz**

El tiempo se detuvo de súbito. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Por qué Simon le estaba besando? Baz no entendía en qué momento se había muerto y vuelto a la vida. Simon le estaba besando y en la boca, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no podía parecer a gusto con eso, eran rivales y tenía que demostrarlo, así que siguió forcejeando pero Snow le aferró aún más fuerte contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza quedara firme contra esta. ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía resistirse a aquellos labios, así que dejó de pelear y solo se dedicó a sucumbir ante la hábil boca de Simon y el agua tibia que aun caía sobre ellos. Este mes la cuenta del agua resultaría algo más costosa.

 **Simon**

Estaba besando a Baz. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque quería que se callara o solo porque le habían entrado ganas de hacerlo? No, eso último no podía ser, Simon salía con Agatha, era su novia, si quería besar a alguien debía ser a ella ¿Cierto? Al menos había tenido resultado para lo primero ya que pudo oír cómo su amiga suspiró con fastidio y se marchaba del lugar, sin antes gritarle —¡No se donde te has metido pero más te vale que vuelvas en 5 minutos o te juro que quedaras en la historia de la magia como al mago que más han regañado en el mundo!—. Y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo.

Simon se relajó al oírla salir de su habitación, pero no quería soltar a Baz, no todavía, estaba como pegado a él y tampoco quería que este se alejara pero el agua empezaba a incomodar ya que se le metía por la nariz sin dejarlo respirar bien. Torpemente soltó una de las extremidades de Baz que permaneció inmóvil en su sitio y tanteó en busca de la llave para cerrarla pero en vez de eso abrió la del agua fría haciendo que se separaran de golpe por la repentina sensación gélida. Rápidamente cerró ambas canillas y miró a Baz que había bajado la vista ocultando su rostro bajo su largo y mojado cabello.

— ¿Estás bien?, lamento eso— dijo refiriéndose al agua.

Pero Baz no lo entendió así sino creyó que se había referido al beso.

—...Lárgate…— dijo en un hilo de voz

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Snow comenzando a temblar por el cambio en la temperatura.

—Dije que te largues, Bunce ya se marchó- Baz también temblaba pero no era de frío sino de vergüenza, se sentía humillado por todo eso, Simon solo le besó para salvar su pellejo, qué estúpido había sido al pensar que tal vez lo había hecho porque sentía algo por él.

—Baz, yo… tu… el beso…—. No sabía cómo explicarle que había sentido algo, algo diferente a cuando besaba a Agatha. _Agatha._ Debía seguir esperando en la biblioteca a que regresara.

— ¡¿ACASO ERES SORDO? DIJE QUE TE LARGUES, DÉJAME SOLO!—. Gritó mientras las lágrimas se juntaban a montones en sus ojos confundiéndose perfectamente con el agua que aun escurría de su cuerpo.

Simon salió de la ducha, casi se resbaló con el suelo debido a lo húmedo de sus zapatos. Tendría que cambiarse el uniforme e ir a hablar con Penny, pero sobre todo le urgía hablar con Agatha, debía aclarar lo que sentía por ella y solo lo sabría si la veía.

Finalmente se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **Baz**

Baz solo dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejilla al igual que los hacían las innumerables gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo. Simon le había besado, pero no había significado nada para él. Salió de la ducha rodeando su cintura con una toalla y se dispuso a salir esperanzado en que quizás el otro se hubiera marchado de vuelta con su amiga y su _novia,_ pero se equivocó Simon le esperaba sentado sobre su cama con un cuaderno sobre el regazo viéndose los pies, ya se había cambiado de ropa. Alzó su mirada al oirlo salir.

—Baz, tenemos que hablar—. Se puso de pie con la mirada preocupada, seguramente le diría que no le dijera a nadie lo que ocurrió y que olvidara el asunto, era lo más sano para ambos.

—No tenemos nada que hablar—. Dijo fríamente acercándose a su ropero para escoger ropa limpia —Es mejor que te marches o Bunce volverá y dudo que ahora sea más paciente—. Sabía cuál prenda se pondría pero siguió rebuscando con tal de no mirarle.

—De acuerdo, me iré, pero cuando vuelva aclaremos lo que ocurrió— y se encaminó a la puerta de salida.

¿Aclarar? No había nada que aclarar, todo estaba bastante claro, se habían besado pero para Snow no había sido nada. No quería hablar con él. No quería oírle decir eso. Cuando este pasó por su lado, corrió rápidamente hacia su mochila.

Simon ya estaba fuera de la habitación cuando Baz lo detuvo —Snow, envíale saludos a _tu noviecita_ de mi parte, no, ¿sabes qué?, _**olvídalo**_ —

 **Simon**

Simon se quedó inmóvil unos segundos pero enseguida retomó su caminata hacia la biblioteca sintiéndose algo extraño como aturdido pero no se volteo a mirar.

De haberlo hecho hubiera visto a Baz, con lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejilla, aún apuntándole firmemente con su varita, el anatema no pudo hacer efecto ya que Snow se hallaba fuera de la habitación cuando lanzó el hechizo.

Simon no recordaría que se había besado con Baz bajo el agua de la ducha y que había sido el mejor beso de su vida.

Tampoco recordaría que le pediría un tiempo a Agatha cuando acabaran de estudiar ya que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella ni de si ella aun quería estar con él.

Simon solo recordaría que había regresado a su cuarto por su cuaderno y que Penny estaba muy molesta con él.

* * *

Siento que lo de Penny "muy enojada" me quedó horrible xD y no tenía mucho sentido, yo solo quería tener a Simon y Baz juntos en una ducha :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden comentar 3


End file.
